The Silver Lining
by tinynekoxoxo
Summary: Klebekah AU! I watched Silver Linings Playbook and wanted to mix it in with these two perfect creatures. Read&Review!


**Author's Note: Okay I just finished watching Silver Linings Playbook because it was nominated for so many awards and I LOVE Jennifer Lawrence. Needless to say, the movie did not disappoint. And because I have so many emotions I decided on writing this one-shot based off the movie. With Klebekah of course! Hope you enjoy.**

"So tell me what happened." Rebekah says, voice soft and kind.

He could recall where it all started, how his life changed completely. It began with a short day at work, Nik running home to see his beautiful wife. The sound of her voice was floating in his head during the drive back- a country song blaring throughout the car as he stopped to park. He counted the steps until he reached the porch and sucked in a deep breath.

But before Nik could sing her name, something caught his eye. An article of clothing that did not belong to him was sprawled on the floor. And as he stepped foot into the house he noticed a trail of clothes leading upstairs. Undergarments along with slacks leading the way to the bathroom. Their wedding song playing on a radio from a small pedestal table in the hallway. The signs would have been obvious to anyone else-except for Niklaus who wanted to think otherwise.

He could see her now; smoke fogging up the glass shower doors. Her bare backside pressed against it and for a moment, Nik believed this was a part of his imagination. So he called her name, expecting for her to turn around with a smile. Instead, she and a familiar man met his stare, both stammering in their speech.

"Maybe you should go." The man, the history teacher Nik's wife worked with, said.

After a second long pause, chaos erupted. And from then on it was a blur to Niklaus. He could still hear his wife's pleas to stop, blood splattered on the tiled floor, the police car sirens. It'd been eight months since that horrible day-eight months and he was finally free. Restraining orders were placed after his assault. The courts sent him to a hospital where he was treated for 'undiagnosed bipolar disorder'. (Apparently it was a condition he had before he was even married.)

So much anger was built inside that he needed a way out. At his lowest point was when he met Rebekah. A cheery blonde that was just as strange as him. They were brought together through friends and hit it off immediately. She'd follow him during his run around the neighborhood every morning. What started off as an annoying routine turned into something pleasant. Nik didn't have many acquaintances after what he did. Rebekah didn't have friends because of her attitude. Their bond was unshakable.

He tells her his story, hoping to not be judged. And she doesn't-just nods her head and pats his head.

"It's a good thing we dance huh?" They sit face to face on her wooden floor that was specially made for her dancing. She forced him into this stupid hobby, saying it would cure his issues. He could not lie when saying it helped his concentration-erased the thoughts of his ex-wife. But somewhere along the way he felt differently towards his dance partner. Maybe it was the way she moved her body that had him wanting to see more- to touch her more. Dance was something sexual-to put it in Rebekah's terms.

Their moves are graceful and almost poetic. Another world the two are in once the music starts. He holds her close and leads, taking note of how wonderful she smells. She's saying something about his moves but he can't hear. Thoughts of advancing this dance plagued Nik's mind. It's not until Rebekah lightly taps his shoulder that he stops, green eyes searching her blue.

"What's wrong?" Did he mess up? This was the first time he hadn't stepped on her foot.

But Rebekah does not look frustrated or upset. She brushes her nose against his and Niklaus realizes the little distance between the two. "Nothing. You're doing great. I was just surprised." She giggles, making Nik surprisingly blush.

The music plays on, a lovely melody that relaxes both of their souls. Words are not needed to be exchanged. Their foreheads touch, eyes locking for a brief moment before their lips touch as well. A connection that's glorious and perfect. Rebekah throws her arms around Nik's neck, pushing herself closer. They separate to only breathe before kissing each other once more.

It's in this time that Nik knows what truly healed him. No, it wasn't the hours of therapy or even the dance moves-but Rebekah. The stubborn, sporadic brat of a woman tested him to his limits in the best of ways. He felt sorry that it took this long. She was obviously aware of her feelings long ago. Time slipped by whenever they were together. He didn't want to admit the pull he had towards her until now. Promising himself over and over again that he'll get his wife back. Yet if anyone gave him the chance to go back, to fix the past, he wouldn't. There was no more denying after this. He fell in love all over again.

**Guys, I don't know what my feelings just did. I just love these two a lot, okay? Read&Review, pretty please? LOVE YOU ALL. Oh and an update for Curiosity will happen eventually. I've been procrastinating on life itself. hehe**


End file.
